Triangle
by Mamzelle Miaou
Summary: Trois sommets, trois liens. Lorsque l'un des points disparait, c'est toute la structure qui en est ébranlée; Voici une série de textes, aux longueurs, tailles et genres variés, portant sur l'amitié entre les membres de l'équipe 10.
1. Idée saugrenue

_Auteur(e): moi-même_

_Personnages et lieux issus du manga Naruto, de Masashi Kishimoto_

_Rating: K à K+_

_Notes: La plupart des textes et chapitres pourront mentionner certains couples, notamment Shikamaru et Ino._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Idée saugrenue

« Tu fréquentes Temari ? » Sur le coup, il ne comprit pas bien pourquoi Ino criait ainsi, aussi jugea-t-il bon de répondre avec franchise : « On ne sort pas ensemble, mais j'apprécie énormément sa présence, oui. » Effectivement, elle s'était calmée tout de suite. Mais pourquoi ses yeux étaient-ils devenus humides ? Elle avait ensuite tourné les talons, sans rien ajouter; Ses traits étaient tout crispés. Chouji marchait à côté d'elle et lui parlait doucement, l'incitant au calme. Le shinobi ne comprenait pas.

Le lendemain, lors de la mission, ses deux co-équipiers l'avaient pris à part, pour lui débiter une déclaration solennelle et brève: « Shikamaru. Nous pouvons t'offrir autant que Temari, peut-être même plus encore. Ne romps pas nos liens. »

Seule la tristesse sincère accompagnant ces mots l'avait empêchée de mourir de rire –intérieurement bien sûr, le brun avait ses limites- : Croyaient-ils vraiment qu'il allait leur faire ce genre de coup ? « Qu'est-ce que vous allez chercher là ? Je tiens à vous, soyez pas galères » Avait-il bavé maladroitement, d'abord parce que ça l'emmerdait de se la jouer sentimental, ensuite parce qu'il ne tenait pas à verser une larme d'émotion en développant davantage. Le lyrisme exacerbé, très peu pour lui!

De fait, il faillit mourir étouffé dans une étreinte de groupe.


	2. Féminité

Féminité

Ah, cette manie de passer autant de temps devant son miroir devenait ridicule !

Quand ils venaient la chercher, avant les départs en mission, elle les forçait à s'asseoir, l'un sur un tabouret, l'autre sur le lit et hop, elle repartait vers un coin de la chambre. Pas pour préparer son sac ou trier ses armes, non. Elle allait vers _sa coiffeuse_.

Chouji, gêné, baissait religieusement les yeux vers ses mains ou vers la friandise qu'il mangeait. Shikamaru aussi se sentait quelque peu… De trop, pas forcément à cause de la chambre –fleurs et touches féminines partout-, mais plutôt en raison de la scène qui se déroulait là, tel un secret que la demoiselle voulait bien partager. En effet leur co-équipière se préparait devant eux sans pudeur, chantonnant avec une certaine délicatesse des airs à la mode, s'habillant, se pomponnant, replaçant telle ou telle mèche, ou adressant une oeillade amusée à leur image, dans le miroir de son meuble fétiche.

Ils relevaient de temps à autres la tête, dans l'espoir de la voir enfin prête. Au lieu de ça, c'était l'odeur de l'eau de toilette dont elle s'aspergeait, la vision du passage du peigne dans ses cheveux blonds, le bruissement feutré des bandages glissant sur son corps et autres sensations diverses et variées. Rien ne leur était épargné: la fillette était en train de devenir femme, et ces messieurs rougissaient à qui mieux mieux face à cette métamophose.

Ce à quoi Ino répondait toujours par un éclat de rire, fière de ses charmes.... Avant de les enguirlander ou de les traiter de pervers, sous prétexte qu'ils reluquaient ses courbes, quelle honte!


	3. Mort

_Attention, il faut avoir lu le tome 36 de Naruto pour éviter tout spoil._

Mort

Un nuage.

La lumière qui décline.

Des gouttes de pluie acides.

Le tremblement des mains. Deux sur son torse, deux sous sa tête, deux sur son bras.

Un chakra médical inutile.

Son propre tremblement. Ses gémissements.

Trois visages soucieux au-dessus de lui. Il a envie de sourire pour les rassurer. C'est difficile.

Une mèche blonde et beaucoup de larmes.

Une tignasse aux teintes rousses sur un visage tiré.

Une queue de cheval brune mais un regard sec.

Ses protégés, ses enfants, ses neveux, ses amis. Des petites choses de rien qu'il a vu s'épanouir. Il en est si fier...

Des rires et des amusements qui l'ont marqués, se répandant sur le sol avec son sang. Un flot d'images devant ses yeux troubles.

Le temps qui passe trop vite à son goût. Il ne devine plus que les silhouettes de ceux qui l'accompagnent dans cet ultime voyage.

Quelques sanglots, quelques cris de rage. Ca aurait pu être les siens. Il ne sait plus.

Le silence sur la plaine.

Le souvenir des yeux aux pupilles écarlates fascinantes, emplis de douceur.

Une chevelure noire et bouclée où il aime passer ses doigts.

Ces draps froissés autour de leurs deux corps.

La vie dans un ventre mille fois embrassé. L'enfant qu'il ne connaîtra pas.

Autant d'éléments qui s'évaporent sous le ciel chargé.

Ne pas regretter. Se soumettre à la mort. Encourager une dernière fois. Rêvasser. Sentir l'engourdissement dans toute sa chair.

Rester serein.


	4. Réconfort

_Même remarque que le texte précédent, il y a une allusion au tome 36. Par ailleurs, ce one-shot est entièrement dédié au couple Ino-Shikamaru. A bon entendeur... _

* * *

Réconfort

Il était passé en coup de vent par sa boutique, presque par caprice. Pour se justifier, il estima que c'était juste pour le plaisir. Histoire de voir si elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide, par exemple?

Et pourtant, sa venue se révéla toute justifiée ; le spectacle était désolant : elle gisait à genoux au beau milieu de ses fleurs, effondrée, agitée de sanglots. L'arrosoir était tombé par terre. Tranquillement, avec ce flegme qui ne le quittait jamais, le brun la supporta et la mena vers un fauteuil proche.

Une fois assise, elle avait repris du poil de la bête. Ses yeux enflés ne la rendaient que plus mignonne; Elle qui passait pour un roc, ni faible ni sensible ! Voilà la preuve du contraire, s'était-il dit. Et il aimait cette face-là d'Ino, comme si elle l'autorisait à connaître l'un de ses petits secrets. Un bout de femme, entourée de bouquets. Etait-ce là la même créature galère qui les tyrannisait, portait leur équipe à bout de bras, et souriait tout le temps ?

Ino essuya ses joues, esquissa un rictus pour dire qu'elle s'était un peu calmée, voulut quitter son fauteuil. Toujours active. Toujours la proie du mouvement, comme Naruto. C'était lassant. Néanmoins, il se leva à son tour, et put apprécier la différence de taille entre sa co-équipière et sa propre personne, soit une tête de moins que lui. Et pourtant, la blonde lui avait mis une de ces raclées, sur le terrain d'entraînement !

« Désolée… »

Comme sur commande, elle posa son front contre son épaule. Ca ne l'offusquait pas plus que ça, en vérité.

« Mais depuis la mort d' Asuma… »

Elle posa une main sur son torse. Là, il commençait à avoir un peu chaud, mais il supposa que c'était dû à sa tristesse. Sa co-équipière ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait, voilà tout.

« Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser que cela pourrait arriver à mes parents… »

Une larme toute neuve roula sur sa joue. C'était assez émouvant, délicat aussi. Et puis elle avait levé sa tête vers lui, et rester stoïque relevait d'une épreuve titanesque. Il fit mine de regarder dans le lointain car croiser le regard d'une fille en pleurs était... Excessivement galère. Surtout le regard d'Ino.

« A Sakura, à Chôji… »

Avec douceur, elle approchait son visage du sien. Il se noyait dans les prunelles bleues, encore brillantes de chagrin. Son propre regard ahuri se reflétait dans celui de la jeune femme. Pris au piège, le shinobi sentit qu'il perdait pied mais il se laissa faire.

« Ou à toi… »

Une drôle de sensation s'empara de lui, un mélange de tendresse et de gêne. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'embrasser Temari, il y a longtemps maintenant, mais pas Ino. Ino, c'était sa petite sœur, sa bonne copine, sa tortionnaire éventuellement.

Etrangement, la douceur des lèvres collées à sa bouche le retenait. Et si elle se brisait entre ses mains? Si elle s'évaporait? Il n'osait pas la lâcher. Au contraire, il assura sa prise. Elle sentait bon, sa peau était duveteuse et chaude. C'était agréable.

« Ne m'abandonne pas… » Gémit la fleuriste, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée. Mais jamais une telle idée ne serait venue à Shikamaru.


End file.
